Hitherto, a two-piece type automobile wheel including a wheel disc and a wheel rim is integrally formed in such a manner that an outer peripheral surface of a disc flange portion formed on an outer periphery of the wheel disc is fitted and welded on an inner peripheral surface of the wheel rim. As the above-mentioned automobile wheel, as proposed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, there has been known an automobile wheel having a plurality of spokes formed in the wheel disc. In the wheel disc of the automobile wheel, the plurality of spoke portions are extended equiangularly to a wheel radially outer side from an outer peripheral edge of a hub mounting portion to be coupled to a hub of an axle, and the plurality of spoke portions couple the hub mounting portion and the disc flange portion together. With this configuration, in the wheel disc, there are formed substantially triangular openings (ornamental holes) each being surrounded by the adjacent spoke portions and the disc flange portion.
In the automobile wheel proposed in Patent Literature 1, both end portions of each of the spoke portions in a widthwise direction are bent into an L-shape in cross-section, and those bent portions serve as reinforcing portions for reinforcing each of the spoke portions. Further, a connecting portion for connecting the reinforcing portions of the adjacent spoke portions is formed on an outer periphery of the hub mounting portion. The connecting portion continuously connects together the widthwise left reinforcing portion of one of the adjacent spokes and the widthwise right reinforcing portion of another one of the adjacent spokes. Further, each of the spoke portions is formed into such a tapered shape that a width thereof becomes narrower toward a distal end side in a radial direction, and the distal end of each of the spoke portions is folded to a wheel axially back side to be connected to the disc flange portion.